heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-19 Rooftops and Raves
After Axiom got done talking to Nightwing, Bunker flew him back up to Manhattan the next day and decided to stay in the city a few days to hang out with his friends. It's not a long trip but two hours is kind of boring to go back and forth. He and Axiom are on a rooftop in the Village leaning on the ledge and looking out over the city. "I still need to get some warm clothes for the winter." he's saying. How mundane! Axiom is glad he's spending time around Bunker. He misses his friend when he's over with the Titans. Peering down at the city, the teen in blue and white nods. "We c-could try to go shopping later if you want." You know, there's someone else moving from roof top to roof top right now, that if she heard heroes talking about shopping for clothes.... Well, it's probably not a good idea to go there right now. Instead lets just say that Hawkeye is on 'patrol' so to speak. And yet, as she thinks she notices something landing on a rooftop a few buildings 'down the line', the female archer picks up her pace a bit as she heads over towards who, or what ever just landed. Of course odds are it's nothing, and she'll have to find a different route, if only not to annoy who ever it is, buuuut... Todd is quickly discovering that one of the best things about his newfound powers is the ability to fly, sort of. Well, it's more of a glide, really. But as the sky grows darker with the setting of the sun, he can go higher and higher, wrapped in shadows and all but invisible. The feeling is exhilarating. And getting to catch the occasional bad guy a treat. He also manages to catch sight of the other flying figure and after pausing a moment in surprise, he investigates. To a close observer, it would look like a slow tide of darkness just boils over the ledge opposite the two young men and quests towards them, like a spill of oil, perhaps obscured by dimness and closeness to the ground. "Metropolis is cheaper." Bunker tells Axiom. "Not a lot but enough. I'll ask Wonder Girl to take me, maybe. Or Lucy. I bet she knows some good places to shop. But you know what I want? Bagels. With that salty salmon on it. It is sooooooooo good! I never had that till I got here. America has so much good food." "It is?" Axiom really doesn't know. He's still new to the idea of getting clothes from any place other than good will. "That is pretty cool. Especially fresh," he agrees. He's about to comment on the food when something catches his eye. He squints towards the darkness, frowning a little. "That's...k-kinda weird..." That bit of darkness does get an odd look from Hawkeye as she continues towards that roof top. In fact, as it appears to get closer, she reaches up and taps the side of her 'sunglasses', activating the night vision built into them. Or at least she does that before she lands on said rooftop, which means that she blinks, and even pauses as she thinks she hears a familiar voice. A voice that prompts her to glance around looking for the source. And no, the female archer doesn't hide her approach/landing either. But it's nowhere near as 'flashy' as 'flying darkness'. Whoops! Todd would wince, if he currently had shoulders. Embarrassing. For a moment, he considers slinking off again, but somehow that seems sort of rude and cowardly. After a pause, the shadow seems to pool and then a humanoid figure, still wrapped in blackness, with only white glowing eyes, rises up out of it as though on a lift, even though the roof below him is solid. "Er ... yea. Hi. Sorry about that. I thought you guys might be, um, up to something?" It sounds lame even to him. He glances sideways to see Hawkeye and the shadow's tone is amused suddenly as he says, "Man, how many superpeople are there in this city?" "It is!" Bunker agrees, peering at the darkness. "Doesn't it look like that the thing from that Star Trek episode where the blonde woman the android was having sex with dies?" Which is enough of a thought to make him move away from Axiom so they'r enot bunched up. But then Hawkeye shows up and the evil pool of darkness turns into a supervillain with glowing eyes who says very unsupervillainy things. "Oh, hi! We were just talking. And I don't know, I've never tried to count them. But lots, probably. It's a really big city so you need more superheroes than in a small village where it's an exciting day if a cow gets stuck in the mud." "I'm not sure," Axiom answers, blushing a bit. No, he has no idea what episode is being mentioned. He'll just play along. He blinks as Bunker moves away and then turns his attention to the darkness. Hawkeye's appearance gets a quick wave before the darkness goes all persony. "There are a lot. I've c-c-counted more than thirty so far not counting visitors from other cities." "More than a lot." is said as Hawkeye nods at Axiom in greeting, before she offers a similar nod to Bunker and then.... The man that was formed out of darkness. "Odds are if it wasn't for a certain... Thing in Metropolis, New York would have more. A lot more in comparison." "Then she winces and backs up slightly. "And sorry if I'm interrupting. Between one person landing, and then moving darkness..." The dark figure grins at Bunker. Apparently his mouth also glows a bit when it's open, so they can see his expressions. "And yea, I come from a town pretty much like that. Well, metaphorically. Not a lot of actual cows in the city." He looks over to Axiom and then to Hawkeye, shrugging apologetically, "Sorry about that, it's kind of what I do. Or at least what I've learned to do so far." And a second later, "So which ones are you guys? I can add you to my 'met' list." His tone sounds a bit amused at that. "I am Bunker, a member of the Titans!" he tells the dark guy. "This is Axiom who I hope will also be a Titan someday. And this is someone I haven't met at all so hello to you too! I am Bunker." Just in case she didn't hear the introduction that wasn't directed to her specifically. "It's very nice to meet you both, whoever you are." Axiom looks away when Bunker mentions wanting him in the Titans. After a little awkward shifting, he looks back to the other heroes. Bunker's introductions get him smiling again. "That's Hawkeye, Bunker. She's another friend of mine," he says, offering the archer a smile. "What do we call you?" he asks that dark figure. Since Axiom introduced her (so to speak), Hawkeye adds, "I'm not in The Titans either, even if I am curious about them." to "Shadow Man', before she blinks, and actually smiles at the person who actually is a Titan who's here. "So you're Bunker? Wiccan and Axiom told me about you. And don't worry, it's all good stuff." The shadowed young man tilts his head a little and nods, "Cool. That makes two Titans. I met Mend, too. Nice to meet you, Bunker, Axiom, Hawkeye.... Hey, isn't Hawkeye a dude?" And then after a moment, "I'm, um, Ony... O...Obsidian. Obsidian." He grins again. "Yea. Cool." "I'll be happy to introduce you to Nightwing." Bunker offers. "I"ll be going back to Metropolis in a couple days. You can fly down with me if you like." Obsidian gets a nod. "Mend is very nice. Is she in New York or were you in Metropolis?" Axiom grins when Obsidian introduces himself, looking him over a few times excitedly. New superhero! "You have some pretty interesting-looking powers, Obsidian," he remarks, curious about just what else he can do. "Mend is pretty n-nice," he agrees. "There are two Hawkeyes," he adds for Obsidian. "..." How is it that everyone knows the not publicly known (or so he claims to be) SHIELD agent. Or at least know of him enough to say 'Aren't you a guy?' or 'Isn't Hawkeye a guy?' or something along those lines... Which apparently is even worse since the female Hawkeye didn't even know he existed until fricken /Nick Fury/ told her about him... *Cough* Anyways... "It's nice to meet you too Obsidian. And yes, there's two of us. One's with SHIELD." is said as Kate forces herself to keep smiling, before she shifts her attention to Bunker for a moment. "If you can, and it's no imposition, I'd be gratefully for the introduction. But don't worry about flying me there. I've got to go to metropolis in a few days anyways..." "What's SHIELD?" Bunker asks, glancing around at everyone. The UN isn't something he paid much - any - attention to in his village. "Someone took Hawkeye's name and didn't ask her if it's okay? That seems kinda rude." Obsidian nods thoughtfully. "She is. Maybe a little too nice. And man, no, I've never been to Metropolis. It looks cool, though!" He looks towards Axiom and smiles again, "Ah! That would explain it!" He nods at Kate's words and says, "Hm. A franchise. Neat." Letting the shadows go entirely, except for the ones cloaking his body and face, Todd steps a bit closer to the edge of the roof, taking a seat on the ledge and looking at the other three, as though trying to figure out if he's crashed a team-up or something. "What's SHIELD?" Bunker asks, glancing around at everyone. The UN isn't something he paid much - any - attention to in his village. "Someone took Hawkeye's name and didn't ask her if it's okay? That seems kinda rude." When Obsidian explains, he nods. "I should see if she needs a ride back down then since she doesn't know I"m here either. And if you're sure, Hawkeye. But you can ask Axiom if I've left yet and if I haven't, I'll be glad to take you with me." In Axiom's case its rumors and superhero sighting message boards. He's a big fanboy after all. He'll let Kate handle explaining SHIELD. Watching Obsidian, Axiom just keeps smiling. "M-most of the Titans are pretty nice," only two exceptions he knows of. "SHIELD is a big UN thing. Think what you'd get if you combined a bunch of super spies with top of the line tech that the military drools over, lead by a guy who's infamous for both being a soldier back in World War II, for being a spy since then, and looking like he hasn't aged a day since the war, and you've got SHIELD." Yeap, Hawkeye tries to explain that. Emphasis on /tries/. "And Hawkeye is /not/ a franchise." the female archer says right after that, fighting the urge to facepalm. "And no, he didn't steal my name. I accidentally stole his. After all, no one is suppose to know who he is and all that. But when he found out, he was cool with it, and is letting me use it." Todd Rice nods at the question. To be honest, he hasn't heard too much about SHIELD, either. Turning back towards Axiom at the young man's words he shrugs and says, "Seems to me that 'nice' is a problem, doing what you guys do." At Hawkeye's explanation, his glowing eyes narrow a bit as though he's a tad skeptical and then he grins at her exasperated tone. "Hey, don't blame me. You could have taken something else. Like, um, Quiver. No. Too porny. Or Arrowette ... sounds like a camper. Ah, um, Ms. Hawkeye? Yea, okay, you probably picked the right name." Bunker just blinks at Hawkeye then decides a shrug is enough about SHIELD. Fortunately, Obsidian gives himself a distraction. "Nonono. Nice is even more important given what we do! If we are not nice, it is too easy to want to punish bad people and that's just wrong. It's our job to stop them and then let others decide that." Axiom nods as Hawkeye explains. That sounds about right to him. He's distracted by Obsidian too. "Th-that's right. And there's more to what we do than stopping bad guys. We're out here to rescue people and bring hope too. And being nice to one another isn't the same as f-f-fighting bad guys," he says. "Oh and um, there is someone actually named Arrowette. I've met her." Ms. Hawkeye...? While Hawkeye shakes her head, she just reminds herself that Obsidian doesn't know. In fact, as if to keep herself from continuing with that train of thought, she nods at Bunker before jerking a thumb at Axiom. "What they said. After all, think about it this way. Would you rather be able to help people without people running away in terror from you, or would you prefer that people think you're as bad as what ever your trying to help them with?" Obsidian doesn't realize he's drawing in the shadows around himself, but he is, until that corner he's setting in is as dark as a cave. "If you don't punish them, who does? The law? What do they do? Warehouse these people? And that's when they can or will do something. Sometimes they don't." His eyes blaze in the darkness. "That's the point of being a superhero. Doing what the law can't." He blinks and turns to Axiom at the idea that there really is an Arrowette. He shakes his head, at Hawkeye's question, laughing coldly for a moment. "I don't need to be liked. And being feared is really handy in some ways." Bunker shakes his head. "That is why the government formed the Justice League and the Titans. So we could stop the villains normal people can't. But then they can be put in jail and tried in courts. They have a way of stopping them from using their powers." They must, even if he doesn't know that for sure. "Otherwise they'd just get out again." Axiom's got to bite his tongue to keep from debating just why the government formed those teams. "Evil should fear you but the innocent people out there," he gestures out at the city. "To them, it's better to be a symbol of hope. Someone they see and know things will be okay because you're there to get them out of danger or stop the b-b-bad guys," he says with a nod. Or at least that's the publically stated reason why the government formed groups like the JLA and Titans. But that's a debate for another time, and lets face it, Hawkeyes opinion of things like The Government is colored by seeing how some people, like her father, wield the power they have, even if they aren't actually part of the government... "Fear can be handy at times. I won't deny that. But a lot of the time it'll actually hold you back, and will undermine what you're trying to do." Obsidian stands, using the shadows to lift himself up a bit so he's looking down at Axiom, just glowing eyes in a wall of shadow. "But we're not, always, are we? We fail. Or we don't notice. Or we don't care. But people still get hurt. Giving false hope isn't the answer." He looks aside to Bunker, "But fear? Fear is real and strong. Fear will make a bad person stay clean. Just to avoid what they are afraid of. And not just with the super-creeps, but the every day ones too." He looks towards Hawkeye, "I don't know what I'm trying to do yet. But it won't be holding hands, singing songs and locking up creeps who get out in a day or a week or a year." Well, that pretty much guarantees Bunker won't be urging Obsidian to become a Titan! "The road to hell is paved with good intentions." he warns Obsidian though it's more sad than fire and brimstone. "Be careful that your methods don't turn you into what you fight. It sounds like you want justice less than you want vengeance." Aura enters from: Midtown Manhattan. Axiom looks up at Obsidian, the smile fading from his face for a moment. "We d-do fail sometimes. Yeah...believe me, I know," he's still beating himself up over what he sees as screw ups. "But people aren't perfect...even if they have p-powers or are gods or aliens. But what makes the hope real...is that we g-get back up and keep at it even if we mess up." After the initial bit with the darkness that caught Hawkeyes attention, you'd think that all of the things Obsidian has been doing with his powers would of gotten some reaction from the female archer. And yet, even now, as he moves to hover and look imposing, Hawkeye still isn't reacting to the use of powers. Intsead, she shakes her head and says, "Back down Shadow Lad. We're all on the same side here. And what we're saying is that... Hell, I'm not even sure the best way to say it. So instead, I'll just warn you. Don't cross the line. The moment you start coming across like a criminal instead of someone trying to help, the more likely someone like us, or worse someone like you who views you as a criminal... Will try to shut you down. And right now I hope it won't happen." And then for something comPLETEly different-- there's a sense like the electricity in the wires is all singing. And then a yellowish glow spills over the rooftop from a source approaching from the other side of a building; it's followed by heated cursing in Cantonese. Obsidian's grim smile glows almost as bright as his eyes as he looks at Bunker. "Hell is other people. And vengeance is just justice delivered personally, hero." He turns his attention to Axiom, shaking his head. "We don't have to be perfect. But we also don't have to be weak. Or comforting. We can be another kind of symbol. Not a shield, but a sword. Not guardians, but avengers. Real ones. Some people need to be angels and some, some need to be devils. Both kinds fight back the predators." He turns to look at Hawkeye and his voice is cool, even arrogant. "With what? Pointy sticks? I'm quaking in my stylish and yet unseen boots over here." He blinks at that sudden glow, pulling back a bit, instinctively. Bunker shakes his head again at Obsidian but doesn't try to argue. Even though he really, really wants to. Okay, so he's about to argue when a glow starts to approach and he instinctively crosses himself, given what they'd /just/ been discussing. Wait... Do angels speak Chinese? Axiom just gives a sad nod to what Kate says. He wouldn't be happy about it since Todd seemed nice until this topic came up but he'd fight to stop him. The teen just ends up sighing, not really in the mood to argue any more. The sudden glow and language he doesn't understand makes Axiom jump and squeak. "H-hey! Are you alright?" he calls, not even sure if the person understands him. Don't mock the pointy sticks. They can do a lot more than people tend to realize. Not that Hawkeye demonstrates on Obsidian right now. In fact, before she can even respond to his taunt, that glow and cursing catches her attention, and she lets out a faint "Bwah?" as she cranes her neck to look over in the direction it's coming from... "FINE," yells the same voice as was cussing in Cantonese a second ago, irritably. Female. Young. The glow, it should be noted, goes out a half second before she speaks-- and then whipping through the air around the building comes a slender young woman with /really long hair/, and in the darkness, the cutouts in her costume are like freaking beacons. She's scowling, and she comes to a stop floating in the air over the alley next to the gathering, looking down at the bunch of them with her arms crossed. Mask! And in slightly more light, that's a lot of purple she's wearing. "What is this, some kind of angst party? You all look like your group mentor self-immolated. And isn't rooftop brooding a Gotham thing? And solo?" With a quiet sigh, Obsidian drifts back down to the roof. He doesn't want to get into a fight either. Mostly. He realizes that he's reached for the shadows again, pulling them around himself as a kind of armor. It takes an effort to let them go so only that sheath of darkness around his form remains. At the sight of the floating and perhaps unstable woman, his eyes narrow a bit. He doesn't particularly care for that bright glow. He looks to the others, as if wondering if they recognize her. Bunker gazes up at the floating woman then begins to grin. "Hello! You remind me of Magik." he tells her and laughs a bit. "I am Bunker. This is Axiom, the Hawkeye who is not a guy and Obsidian. Your costume is very nice. Not a lot of us wear purple but it is such a good color for a hero! We are not brooding so if you want to join us, you are welcome." Axiom just winces and then blushes, looking slightly away. He frowns when Magik is mentioned but says nothing. A wave is offered to Aura when Axiom hears his name but no comments yet. And as the archer in purple glances at the other woman in purple, she shakes her head slightly. Or at least that's before she looks at Axiom, and then at Bunker. Obsidian on the other hand doesn't even get a direct glance. "We're not brooding. We're just trying to talk some sense into someone." And it was Hawkeye who said that. "..." Aura fixes on the first person to say anything, then glances to Hawkeye with her eyes narrowed slightly before looking back at poor Bunker. "Are you /special/?" she finally asks him, with the tone and attitude of 16-year-old Cordelia Chase just having gotten macked on by Xander. And yet-- and yet-- she alights anyway, her hair falling and swaying behind her, toes touching down delicately. /Then/ she looks at Hawkeye. "Lesson one: never justify yourself. Lesson two: you can't convince anyone of anything unless they want to be convinced." /Finally/ she eyes Obsidian and Axiom. "Better to be silent and thought a fool than open your mouth and remove all doubt? Smart boys. Who the hell is Magik?" It must be strange to see a pair of glowing eyes in the dark silhouette of a person roll, but they do. "Or somebody's trying to talk sense into you." He shakes his head at Aura's antics and says, "Nice. Let me guess, you're the evil queen of spotlights?" There is a hint of an acid tone at that, as though something about the young woman rubs him wrong immediately. "Also, I think this makes thirty-one." "Very!" Bunker agrees, not getting the underlying meaning. "I am a superhero and a Titan! But no more special than anyone else here. And Magik is another Titan who is bad tempered and bitchy but since she has chosen to be a hero, she must be a nice person anyway. You sound very much like her." Axiom just gives Aura a look at her third 'lesson', wondering if she realizes what she said. Bunker gets him blinking and then snickering a little. "Is everything okay, ma'am? It seemed like you d-d-didn't want to get um...teleported here?" "..." If what Aura says isn't bad enough, there's also Obsidians little comment, followed by Bunkers. Yeah. Hawkeye is going to remain silent for the moment. Especially since Axiom asked the only major question that crosses her mind in regards to Aura. ... All right, so there is a second question. But the archer won't ask that just yet. There's this momentarily stymied look: like, Aura can tell that the tone went right over Miguel's head. Vwoosh. Like airplane jokes. And he just said she was bitchy and bad-tempered-- which she honestly can't argue. And she's really not sure what to do with that without an appreciative audience-- which this group most certainly isn't. So finally she just scowls, turning her back on the lot of them and sauntering to the rooftop's edge, inflicting her grimly aggravated expression on the uncaring cityscape. "You don't have to be /nice/ to know right from wrong," she says in a low, heated voice. And then she turns her own blank white gaze on them, over her shoulder, eyes narrowed. "I'm fine. I just hate being stuck here. On Earth. It's too bloody quiet." And then she mutters, one hand making a fist on the lip of the roof, "And I'm out unless--" Abruptly the girl turns, face brightening. "-Actually-. Do you want to go to the best party in the universe? All of you?" Obsidian blinks at Bunker and tilts his head, "Dude. You have to be the Ma-Ti of the Titans." He shakes his head at the other man's endless optimism. And then those bright eyes get wider and he grins. "Hm. Run off to an alien party with a possibly insane alien chick who is showing more skin than a taxidermy museum and I don't know at all?" A pause. "I'm totally there. Let's rock." Stuck on Earth? "Where do you go when you aren't stuck on Earth?" Bunker asks curiously. "And why are you stuck?" The entire concept of not being stuck on earth is something he just accepts since this is a time of wonders. But then Aura asks the most rhetorical question anyone could possibly ask. "A party? Sure! Where is it?" But as interesting as Aura is at the moment, he has to ask Obsidian "Who?" "Are you from another planet or another dimension like Asgard?" Axiom asks curiously. He finally looks back at Aura but makes a point to avoid looking at the exposed skin. "Umm," he takes out his phone, sending a quick 'mission off of Earth, if not back in two days send help' text to Wiccan. "Sure. I guess I could come along," he says. He looks just as lost at Obsidian's reference as Bunker is. If Bunker is Ma-Ti, he should be very careful of evil wizards armed with the Power Glove. Errrr.... At the mention of a party, Hawkeye looks a little.... Off. But well.... She smiles slightly, and quirks an eyebrow sounding at least a little curious."Why not. Sounds... Fun." /There/ we go. Aura actively, honestly *grins* at Obsidian. "Fresh." Also wherever she gets her slang it's not present-day Earth. Just saying. "And nice. We could team up and make Captain F***you," she says with a little up-and-back toss of her hand, her grin turning into a smirk. And then she takes a step forward, reaches over to ruffle Bunker's fauxhawk. "I go to the Rave. Where we're going. It's called the Event Horizon--" Then the girl straightens up and cups her hands around her mouth. "MARX!" she yells. "I KNOW YOU'RE SPYING ON ME, CREEP! Five to beam up..." And that would be finishing in a mutter. "It's mobile. A guy there is going to shake your hand, and it'll zap, but that's how you get your handstamp. Which you can always use to go home if you're at the Rave." She glosses over 'why are you stuck'. Instead she answers Axiom, "Not an alien. Says so on my passport." Another flip of her hand, and then there's a quick bright flash of an outside-spiked semicircle on the back of her hand, and it's a good thing Kate agreed, because they're all suddenly-- --elsewhere. The purple-haired bitch queen wasn't kidding: in the dark in the middle of a vast expanse of what looks for all the world like warm ice, there are colored lights in motion, crowds of partiers in all shapes, sizes, and shades of the spectrum, wearing all manner of costumes (or not, or nothing)-- an Endless Rave. Up on the stage in the distance, a DJ spins and mixes and emcees in some alien language; the group arrives at the Event Horizon in one of the off-center 'chill zones', where danced-out ravers can come down off the high of endorphins and contact. It's certainly quieter; it allows for talking without shouting. A giant blue guy comes lumbering up to them, looking rubbery and tusky and cranky, and Aura half-turns and gives him a smug look. "Ung blay ding smoop neef kornabla, Aura?" he rumbles-- or something that sounds like that, anyway. She answers in English, "Four newbs. You got freebs? Or do I have to go look for Marx?" Again, that is Not English the big blue dude answers her in. And then he offers his hand to the closest of the newcomers. Obsidian sighs faintly and rolls his eyes. "Superheroes are too cool to watch reruns?" When Aura speaks, he looks back to them, cutting in with, "The ALIEN gets it and you.... Whoa." For once, the shadow-clad young man is quiet and those glowing white eyes are very large as he looks around. "Huh. Oooookay. Everybody tell me they're seeing what I'm seeing and I don't need to change my meds?" Bunker doesn't mind being ruffled. He just takes it as a sign that Aura isn't as bitchy as she'd like to appear and grins at her at her newly found enthusiasm. Her behavior is a bit puzzling as she shouts into thing air. Maybe she's special? But then they're... SOMEWHERE ELSE and he's gaping at the landscape and turning in place to see everything and everyone and mouthing 'WOW' silently. As the blue alien approaches, hand extended, Bunker automatically goes to shake his hand cause that's just the kind of guy he is. "Umm, hi. Nice to meet you." It's almost a question cause he's just that overwhelmed. And their hands meet, he yelps! And there's a glow on his hand for a moment that's visible through his glove. "Oh, I um...don't watch a lot of TV at all. I d-didn't even have one until a few months ago," Axiom explains to Obsidian almost apologetically. He tilts his head to the side as Aura starts yelling at no one, idly wondering if she's calling out to the version of Heimdall from wherever she's from. When they're suddenly somewhere else, he squeaks a little and moves closer to Bunker. "Oh wow..." he trails off, looking around. "Just wow," and then there's that big alien and Axiom stares. He stares as Bunker gets the stamp and then offers his hand carefully to go next. "What is this place?" "I think you might want to change your meds anyways..." Hawkeye lets out towards Obsidian as she takes this all in. Yeah. She's a bit floored as well as they all appear in... On... What ever... Where ever.... I mean one moment they're in New York City, and the next... The next they're at an 'alien' rave, and her hand is being shaken by one of the 'aliens' after it shakes Bunker and Axioms hands. "But I see it too Obsidian." is said as her own hand starts to glow as well. But she doesn't really react to that as her baby blues look over the tops of her 'sunglasses' as she just tries to take in this 'rave'. "Woah." And just like that, what the big blue dude is saying is perfectly understandable. "--vent Horizon," he finishes rumbling after shaking the hands of the New Crew. "You make trouble, you get me carting you to Marx, and him kicking you to the Arena to fight it out. Nobody likes that. Whole party stops. It's a load of crap. So don't pick any flonqin' fights." And then he schlumphs off, grumbling terrible things of old-man-who-wants-a-damn-beer-stupid-kids-grr-argh-ness. Aura, though? Aura's /back/. Her whole body language shifts, relaxing; it's totally unconscious on her part, but it's obvious to anyone looking that she's in her element. "And this is where I say 'good luck, kids'. Touch your stamps to go home. I've got a little character assassination to commit," she says with something that's almost glee, cracking her knuckles. "Hasta." And then just like that, she's /ditching/ them. Going off to disappear into the throng. Todd is a little surprised at that glowing stamp and a lot surprised as the alien tech decides to disrupt his darkness field for a moment, so the imprint can find an actual body to which it can attach itself. For a brief moment, his shadow-self vanishes, replaced by his normal self. A normal self that is blushing as he realizes he almost gave in to the urge to go around in just his shorts or something, since nobody can see and he doesn't feel cold or hot in that coating of darkness. He glances towards the others to see if they noticed as he pulls these alien shadows around himself, rebuilding that armor. "Okay. I gotta get a mask!" Bunker is too busy staring at everything to be staring at Obsidian. "Madre de dios." he murmurs. "Oh wow oh wow oh wow." Aliens everywhere. And they talk like normal people. Except for those large red ones who talk like sailors. Bad temptered sailors at that. He doesn't even really notice when Aura disappears into the crowds. Axiom noticed Obsidian alright, doing a double-take and then blushing. Clearing his throat, he looks around again. No comments, don't tick off the shadow guy. All the aliens and the fact that he can suddenly understand them gets him distracted again though. "Oh man...this is...this is amazing!" he declares. "I wonder if we c-c-can bring other people! Wiccan and Superboy and Impulse would love this place!" Unlike Bunker, Hawkeye does notice as Aura disappears into the crowd, but she doesn't try to hold the other woman back. Instead she blinks as she notices that brief change to Obsidian as he's stamped, before she blinks and nods at Axiom. "If you bring them though, you could also get away with saying that The Titans don't have anything like this..." is said before she blinks and glances at Bunker. "Present company excluded of course." "I have got to bring Lucy here." Bunker says, nodding to Axion and the list of people who need to be shown this. "And Wonder Girl. And Mend. And..." No, probably not Nightwing. But it probably doesn't hurt to ask. He did loosen up at the circus. And maybe Magik will stop being bitchy just like Aura did. "Let's go explore!" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs